Vesper Elementary School
Vesper Academy is a public Pre-K/Elementary School for penguins aged newborn to 11, and goes from grades Pre-K to 5, not counting the nursery wing. There are two classes for every grade (i.e grade 4 A and 4 B), but there is only one Pre-K classroom and 1 nursery room. Each room can hold up to 30 penguins. Appearance The building is very large and is 3 stories high. It is mostly brown and white, and there are many gardens and benches around it. There are 2 parking lots and a drop-off loop, and a bike and scooter rack. Facilities Classrooms Each classroom is about medium size, and are all equipped with whiteboards, computers (for the teacher and the students), reading corners, desks (the chairs are attached to them), projectors, cleaning supplies (mostly brooms and dusters), and some rooms are equipped with personal flyswatters. There are also 2 windows in each room. Cafeteria The cafeteria is big, and can hold up to the amount of students in the school. There is a TV, a projector, a sound system and 2 microwaves. Gymnasium The gymnasium is a wide and vast area, which is equipped with 2 washrooms, changing rooms, showers, and equipment for various sports and games. There are also bleachers and a vending machine. Students must bring a seperate pair of shoes for gym or they sit out for the whole gym period. Outdoor playground The playground is 336m2 and is in the back of the building. It is equipped with basketballs, slides, 2 swingsets, monkey bars, 5 jungle gyms, various types of play structures, 2 tire swings, a track, a tetherball, hoops, 4 square courts, soccer balls and a PA system. The building is equipped with shock resistant glass to ensure the safety of students. School policies These are the policies for the school. Disobeying them will result in punishment. The school uses a three strikes system. The first strike is a lenient reminder, the second one is a more stern reminder, and the third strike results in detention, lunch detention and a phone call home. Continued behavior will end up in a suspension. 1. Bullying, harassment and vandalism is never to be encouraged, even off school property. 2. Clothing that shows too much skin will not be allowed, and if you are caught disobeying this rule you are expected to call home and recieve a new pair of unrevealing clothes. 3. Parents cannot stay for classes unless if they are visiting the nursery, Pre-K or Kindergartenwings. 4. Inappropriate language will not be tolerated and will result in a phone call home. 5. Electronic devices are not allowed on school property unless if in emergency cases, or if they are being used on the playground. 6. Always respect your teachers, as they know what is best for you. 7. Finish tests, worksheets and assignments on time. Staff *'Principal:' Joy Wilkins *'Vice Principal:' Jack Brownwood *'Secutary:' Diane Wesley *'Nursery Wing:' Adriana Carlton, Ron Jameson, Jaime Zelma, Noah Quivette *'Pre-K:' Mercy Mollons (teacher) Ivy Palmer (T.A) *'Kindergarten:' James Bell (teacher) Kya Snyder (T.A) *'Grade 1 A:' Theodore Crawford *'Grade 1 B:' Murrina Marshe *'Grade 2 A:' Marsha Allen *'Grade 2 B:' Raymie Babbitt *'Grade 3 A:' Alexia Andrews *'Grade 3 B:' Adrian John Bingham *'Grade 4 A:' Ken Moses *'Grade 4 B:' Jennifer Warner *'Grade 5 A:' Douglas Hurley *'Grade 5 B:' Zelma Harvey *'Gym teacher:' Diana Daye *'Music teacher:' Shaun Woodland *'Band teacher:' Sadie Dupain *'Cafeteria chefs:' Irene Fisher, Justin Ronson *'Bus drivers:' Ernie Sanders, Evany Oxton, John Jacobs, Henry Benson *'Library:' Laura Banks *'Tech team:' Robbie Cheng, Mary-Lou Smith * Category:Club Penguin Category:Schools Category:Fanon Category:A to Z